


Dance in the Dark

by SpaceDadStatus (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Exotic Dancer!Allura, Exotic Dancer!Keith, F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Good Lotor, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Lotor (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pidge is a Bartender, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Strippers & Strip Clubs, stripper!Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SpaceDadStatus
Summary: Lance and Keith work together as strippers.What will happen as they develop feelings for each other?(Better summary than last time. The story is still better than this)





	1. Love Locked Down

**Author's Note:**

> Ages so I don't get attacked. 
> 
> Lance-20  
> Keith-21  
> Matt-25  
> Shiro-27  
> Pidge-18  
> Hunk-21  
> Shay-22  
> Alea (Original Character)-19
> 
> Enjoy!

Lance frantically threw his bag over his shoulder and ran out of his dorm room. He was late for his shift, again. Shiro was gonna give him hell this time. Being one of the only dancers for a surprising amount of patrons, Lance couldn't miss. Nearly ever. Private Paladin was located in the gay part of town, so there was only one female dancer, Allura, along with Keith and Lance, who both worked men.

Not many women ever came to the strip club, only for stupid bachelorette parties that were a pain in the ass for every staff member. The parties were long, boring, and Lance was overworked. Keith couldn't preform for women, he wasn't on his game, they made him too nervous, so Lance was stuck with 4 hour long shows that he hated.

All his friends worked at the club, Pidge was a bartender, Shiro owned the joint, Hunk was on music, then Keith and Allura.

Lance really enjoyed the job. It kept him fit, but also let him make a decent amount of money. As Lance was lost in his own thought, he ran straight into Keith, nearly crushing the shorter boy onto the ground. His face was flushed and he seemed frantic.

"Keith? Are you actually late?" Lance asked in a incredulous tone. Keith was never late, never. He loved his job more than Lance did. His awkward personality held him back in regular situations, but on stage Keith was free. It's like he let his anxiety melt and was only focused on pleasing those watching. Speaking of, Keith's face was the opposite of relaxed right now. His eyes were wide and he righted himself and glared at Lance.

"I-no-fuck. Yeah. I am. I overslept. Fuck, Shiro's gonna be so mad, we're both late." He stuttered out, shoulders sagging at the last sentence. Lance clapped a hand on his shoulder, pulling him out of his own head. 

"We'll be fine," He went to walk away, dropping his hand from Keith.

"You coming?" Lance asked when he realized that Keith wasn't walking with him.

He muttered out a "Yeah, coming." With a blush that covered all the exposed skin Lance could see. He shrugged and continued walking. 

Keith followed a couple of steps behind, watching Lance as he moved. 

Dammit.

He was majorly fucked. He and Lance worked together, as strippers no less. There was no way that the tall Cuban boy felt the same way about him. He just loved his job. The stupid flirty things he did was just his personality. He "flirted" with everyone. Even Shiro, Keith wasn't special. He sighed, but continued to follow Lance until the club came into sight.

Private Paladin wasn't exactly fancy, but it wasn't run down. It looked like any city strip club. Neon lights in pink, blue and red spelled out the name and lined the doors and windows. There was a bouncer that Keith never bothered to learn the name of, seeing as he used the staff entrance, that stood at the tall, metal door.

The inside was clean and dark. Black furniture and low lit lighting gave it a sultry look. There was a stage, a lounge, a request room (that was seldom used) and a bar. He slipped in after Lance to see that Allura was already on stage. He diverted his eyes from the girl and saw Shiro leaning on the bar, looking pissed, and Pidge, pretending to clean a glass. Keith gulped and walked over to his brother.

"Hey, Shiro" he said, quiet and reluctant to the tall male. The fist of the metal prosthetic that lay at his side clenched and Keith winced at the lecture that was sure to come, but Shiro just sighed. 

"Go get ready. You've got a show in 10. We talk after." He threw one more glare at the boys and walked away. As soon as he was out of earshot Pidge let out a snort of laughter. The small girl nearly dropped the glass in her hands as she gestured wildly, mocking Shiro and making fun of the boys.

Keith left Lance alone and stalked off to change and get ready. While he walked, his mind wandered to the brown haired boy. He had developed a crush on Lance around senior year of high school and thought he was free from it when they were accepted into different colleges, but Keith wasn't that lucky. He had shown up for work only to find Lance talking to Shiro.

He groaned at the memory and pulled himself into his changing room, throwing the duffel bag on the ground and unzipping it. 

He stripped out of the pants and shirt he was wearing, into the costume he worked in. The outfit was revealing, but not enough for him to get a violation. Unlike Lance, Keith was just a dancer and had an outfit protocol. 

Lance was the only stripper, and had his own dress rules, but they were much more lax. As long as he wasn't completely nude, he was pretty much safe. 

Keith tightly wrapped a thin, red robe around his shoulders, holding it with his hands, walking out of the back stage area. 

As he was leaving, going to get a drink before the show, he ran into Lance, who smirked. 

"Hello, there" He whistled at Keith who blushed and shoved him out of the way with his shoulder, muttering and tying the robe around him. 

He knew that Lance was joking, he flirted with everyone, but it didn't help his flustered state. He flung himself onto the bar-stool, giving Pidge a look as she laughed. 

"Oh, hush. Just give me a whisky, Katie. It's too late for this" He groaned, checking the time on his phone, seeing that he had around 3 minutes til his performance. 

Hunk has started to play different songs, many of them written by RuPaul, causing Pidge to snicker as she slightly dropped down the glass. Keith grabbed it, stood, and downed the whole cup at once, causing her jaw to drop as he sauntered off to the stage to the sound of drag music. 

He chuckled, seeing Lance sitting in the crowd. he decided to play Lance's game and be a flirt. As he dragged himself up the stage he recognized the song that started to play through the speakers and threw a wink in Hunk's direction. 

He looked down at the crowd and locked eyes with Lance, pulling himself up by his arms onto the sturdy metal pole in the middle, keeping his eyes on Lance. 

As the music grew into the chorus and louder parts, his dancing became jerky, in a strangely smooth way. 

Lance himself unable to look away from the red clad dancer in front of him.

Dammit. Lance was fucked.


	2. Sinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He threw a glance at Lance, bitting his lip and winking, then flipped himself on the floor. He let his legs pull him up the pole again, focusing as much as he could on Lance.

As the song started, Keith pulled himself into a standing position using the pole, this part was what Keith disliked the most.

The build up.

Once he had the crowd going, everything came much smoother. Now there was resistance and thought in his movements.

His routine was hard. He knew that. Lance couldn't do it even if he tried.  
He wasn't even sure Allura could pull it off.

He spent 3 years perfecting this. He rarely did it, mainly cause it was so hard, but he was in the mood to fluster Lance.

Besides his difficult routine, another thing that he could do, but Lance couldn't, was the heels. Lance refused to wear the extremely tall heels.

A good thing, really. It gave Keith a thing Lance didn't have, and it would make Lance freakishly tall.

It pushed Keith up to just under 6 feet. It would push Lance up close to 6" 5' and as hot as Lance's height was (Keith blinked at the thought. Lance wasn't hot) it was kinda disturbing to be that tall.

After he caught his rhythm, he let his muscle memory do the rest, throwing a suggestive look at Lance more than once.

The spins were always his favorite. And dropping. They fueled his adrenaline, made him feel weightless, which he wasn't. He was constantly aware of his own weight. He had to be. He was the only one in the club who could hold his entire weight.

The ability let him make his dances way more difficult, earning him more appreciation, thus more eyes and more money.

He knew he could dance. And he knew he was good.

He pulled himself up, nearly to the very top of the pole, hooked one leg, turned over, and leg go. He let himself drop a foot or so, then flipped himself back, feet hitting the stage softly.

He placed one hand at chest level, one above his head and pulled. His feet left the floor and he pushed all his weight onto his upper body, holding himself vertically, letting the momentum spin the pole slightly.

He hooked a knee, pushed one leg behind him slightly, grabbed the pole with one hand under his head, and spun. He pushed the leg out into a split as he spun, letting himself slowly slip down.

He threw a glance at Lance, bitting his lip and winking, then flipped himself on the floor. He let his legs pull him up the pole again, focusing as much as he could on Lance.

Eventually he could feel the song slowing, and let himself slow as well. He pushed himself onto the floor, close to the end of the stage, smiling and winking at Lance once the music finally stopped. 

He was out of breath, that routine always took a lot out of him, but it was totally worth it.

He looked at Lance, still panting, trying to catch his breath. 

After a moment, he collected his money and walked off the stage, unaware of Lance's gaze following him.

-

Whatever Keith was planning, Lance was not expecting this. 

He had seen Keith preform this routine once, it was mesmerizing. His eyes followed the boy as he swallowed sharply. 

 _Damn_. Lance knew that Keith was attractive. He had no shame in admitting it, but _holy hell_ , the way he moved actually shocked Lance. 

As the song ended and Keith walked off, Lance was barely aware that he was expected to be up there in less than 20 minutes, but he had to go and talk to Keith. 

This was Lance's thing, he was the flirt, it was supposed to be him who made Keith flustered, not the opposite. 

Keith's shoulders dropped as he walked back into the changing room, and Lance followed. He had to get ready as well, he might as well talk to Keith in here as well. 

He walked in as Keith was pulling a pair of _extremely_   tight skinny jeans over his ass. Lance leaned on the doorframe and whistled lowly. Keith stiffened slightly, then yanked the pants up completely, turning to Lance with a sharp glare on his face. 

He was still shirtless, and Lance enjoyed the view for a moment before Keith snapped out a "Can I fucking help you?" And Lance smirked.

"Just enjoying the view. Don't stop on my behalf." He looked Keith over. He was built. Strong muscles in his arms and chest. He had a slight sixpack on his chest and a surprisingly strong V line. Keith crossed the strong arms over his chest and growled lowly. He whipped around and yanked his shirt on, pulling on his signature fingerless gloves and leaning down to zip his shoes. 

Lance pushed off the doorframe and walked over to his own locker. Allura would probably be gone with Lotor by now, and Keith was no doubt about to go and talk to Pidge until Alea got here, who was Pidge's partner. 

As he thought, Keith grabbed his jacket and threw it over his shoulder, and walked out of the door. Lance really want to bother him, but he changed and walked out, sauntered over, and threw himself on a stool. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done it. Wow. This chapter wasn't good, sorry about that.


	3. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Read

Hey, everyone. 

So I had this idea quite a while ago, and I was extremely excited to write it. But as time has gone by, I have only written 3 extremely short chapters and I have not even started a new one.   
I will be the first to say, I am super bad when it comes to writing stories and then never continuing them because I either don't have the motivation or I just don't enjoy the story. 

Both of those is what happened with this story. I forced myself to update the last chapter and that was nearly a month ago. I have read and reread this story so many times I could probably quote it to you. I have not found a good way to continue this, and I don't think I will unless I find new motivation one day. 

If any of you few readers really enjoy this story, and wish to continue it, drop me a comment and I will completely give it to you!  
Anyone can have what I have already written and edit it or keep it verbatim, but I would really like it if you could tell me so I can give it a read!

I would love to see what someone does with this story, as I think it could go far. 

Thanks for reading this.

Love, Simon. 

 

(Goddamn my fucking name. God, that's not a reference, ya'll.)


	4. UPDATE 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read plz

Okay. No one has wanted this, so I am orphaning this work and no more updates will be written. I really do not like the story line and would much rather focus on Young and Menace, Messy Messages, and Killer in the Mirror. (If you like this and want to see more of me definately go give those a read, I really like them) Thank you all for all the support this story still gets. 

I love you all and hate to have to do this. 

-Simon

**Author's Note:**

> My other story will hopefully be updated today. Also season 6 was a trip. I wrote this before so Keith is still shorter than Lance, get over it.


End file.
